


WCKD University

by Leafus



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, University, WICKED | WCKD Is Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafus/pseuds/Leafus
Summary: Marcus begins his new life at West Coventry King Dreadmor University (WCKD U) and finds himself caught between two insufferable attractive boys.





	WCKD University

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Textbooks, Tests and Oh College](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233438) by [Bookara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookara/pseuds/Bookara). 



> So I did some extensive reading of the copyright rules and all that because I'm a teensy bit afraid this might be in violation but I swear it's not meant to be. I just read a really great fic someone else wrote and to be honest was a bit disappointed with how it ended (however it was still an awesome read I definitely recommend it) so I wanted to kind of do a re-imagining of it with my own obvious twists.
> 
> Hopefully it's changed enough to be my own, because frankly reading what I have so far leads me to think it is.

Marcus looked up at the campus of West Coventry King Dreadmor University, or WCKDU as the locals apparently renamed it. It was honestly a beautiful campus. The campus itself was built on land about five times the size of the actual school, meaning behind it was nothing but miles of oak trees and lush green hills. This was home for the next four years.

Marcus took a deep breath, breathing in the crisp clean air that accompanied small underdeveloped locations like West Coventry. He held on tightly to his luggage as he walked towards the main building, afraid he’d lose it if it ever left his touch. He couldn’t deny the nerves that were building in his stomach and clouding his thoughts. As he grew nearer, he began to look around for any building resembling dorms. There were a little over eight hundred kids going to WCKDU, slightly bigger than the average high school but compared to the high school he went to it mine as well have been eight million kids.

Looking for a map of the campus nearby, suddenly an attractive blonde walks by--well, he sort of limps by actually. Marcus saw the opportunity and went for it. “Hey um, excuse me!”

The kid turned around, looking a little confused. “Hey there, greenie. You lost?” A accented voice responds, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looks down at Marcus.

Marcus’ eyebrows raised a little at the strange nickname but smiled anyway. “Yeah a bit. I was wonder if you could point me in the direction of my dorm building.”

“Good that, hand it here, greenie,” he says, motioning for him to hand over the paper, smiling a bit when he sees it, “Looks like you’re in the Glade with me, greenie. Here I’ll take you there, I was headed there anyways.”

“Oh um, alright, thanks!” Marcus says, smiling graciously.

“The name’s Newt, by the way, but I swear if you bloody call me Newton I’ll make your time here absolutely rotten,” he says smiling yet still somehow threateningly.

“Duly noted, Newt,” Marcus chuckled, “My name was Marcus, by the way, though I think you already have a name for me.”

“Greenie’s just what we call everyone who is new, don’t worry about it. You’ll be Marcus again in no time, greenie,” He laughs, slapping Marcus’ back, “Do you need help carrying your bags?”

“Oh, no thanks, I got it,” Marcus says, glancing down at Newt’s limp instinctively.

Newt looks down at his own leg and back up to Marcus chuckling. “Oh no, I wasn’t going to carry it. No, I’d just go get Minho upstairs to come help. Sorry, I’m not much use myself with this an’ all that,” he huffs, smiling weakly.

“Pfft, please, I’d still be back at the main building if it weren’t for you,” Marcus retorts, huffing as he lifts he struggles to lift his bag onto his back.

“Are you sure you’ve got that alright--no, on second thought, wait here a second let me go get Minho,” he says running off before Marcus can even argue.

Marcus sighs deeply as he drops his suitcase back onto the pavement, grateful to be rid of the weight. He looks up at the building Newt referred to as the ‘Glade’ earlier. He’ll have to ask him why it’s named that at some point. For a school with only eight hundred kids he had expected the dorms to be a lot smaller, though once you factor in the fact that it’s two people per room, they’re not really anything special, but still nothing to sneeze at.  
A tall Asian guy quickly ran outside of the dorm building, nearly bowling over Marcus. “Whoa, my bad, sorry. I take it you must be Marcus? You sure fit the description Newt gave me anyways.”

“Yup, that’s me. I take it you must be Minho?” Marcus holds out his hand which Minho shakes.

“The very one. Here let me grab those for you,” He says, grabbing two of the bags with the slightest of ease. “So, Newt tells me we’re neighbors. We live next door to you guys.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Thanks for helping, by the way. I have no clue how I was planning on doing this myself. I owe you guys one.”

“Don’t sweat it. Though, if you want to pay us back, we could all go grab a bite to eat sometime. I never turn down free food.” Minho laughs as he effortlessly carries the luggage up the single flight of stairs to our floor.

“Absolutely, any time.” Marcus laughs.

“I believe this is you, or at least that’s us next door and the other dorm next to us is full so you know, process of elimination and all that,” Minho trails off.

“Brilliant deduction, my dear Minho,” Newt says sarcastically appearing from the open doorway next door. “How long did it take you to work that out?” Newt asks, raising an eyebrow while smirking.

“Oh fuck off, slinthead. If I wasn’t so graciously helping our kindly neighbor here I’d flip you off,” Minho retorts.

“Hey, how’s about instead of that, we all go out and grab a slice at the pizza place down the street, yeah? My treat for helping me out,” Marcus suggests complacently.

“Oh hell yeah!” Minho cheers, “I like this guy. We should keep him around.”

“Okay just let me put my things inside and then we can go,” Marcus laughs, unlocking the door.

Marcus assumed his roommate would be in there but was surprised to see the room empty, but far from unused. A bag lie open on one of the beds, close to being entirely empty. It’s contents, he presumed, were what was currently scattered over the entire room. T-Shirts, jeans, socks, and even boxers were littered all over the floor and even the other bed.

“Dang, it looks like you got a messy roommate, that sucks,” Minho says, dropping the bags near the opposite bed, “Hopefully he’s not as much of an asshole as his cleanliness implies.”

“You’re one to talk since you emptied your entire suitcase on the ground looking for a comb of all things,” Newt says, leaning against the door frame.

“Hey now, do you think I wake up looking this hot? It takes work,” Minho says, referring to his expertly combed hair.

“Who knows, maybe he’ll be nice,” Marcus says hesitantly, looking around again at the mess scattered across the floor. “Anyways, let’s go. Maybe he’ll be here when I get back.”

“Yeah, let’s hope for your sake the mess isn’t though.” Minho laughs as Marcus shuts the door behind them and they head off.

As it turned out, his roommate wasn’t there when he got back, but then again neither was the mess. Sitting atop one of his suitcases on his bed was a small folded piece of white paper. Curious, Marcus looked around the room once more as he walked over towards the bed and grabbed the paper. ‘Sorry about the mess! Hope to meet you later.’ Well, whoever his roommate ended up being at least they were somewhat self-aware, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I'm still very rough when it comes to writing, and at least when it comes to my personal writing almost 99% of it leads to just pure smut and I'm really trying to broaden my horizons by straying away from that, so please let me know how I'm doing.
> 
> Also if you get the chance, read (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233438/chapters/30270261), it's the inspiration for this and really good.


End file.
